Codex entry: Oghren
} |excerptonly = } |name = Oghren |image = Oghrenprofile.jpg |px = 270px |number DAO = 177 (+5WK) |category DAO = Characters |location DAO = When Oghren asks for help, when the Warden is about to head into the Deep Roads in search of Paragon Branka. |updates DAO = After A Paragon of Her Kind and on approval increase |see also = Character: Oghren |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |excerpt = "I'm not saying I should be your first pick for a dance partner at the inaugural ball, but in the Deep Roads, I'm your man." Oghren of House Kondrat was once a promising member of the Warrior Caste. His house was not especially high-ranked, but many of its members, Oghren included, had won notable victories in the Provings and were considered to be rising in prestige. When a Smith Caste family with plenty of money but no political connections offered their daughter in marriage, his family accepted the match. And then everything changed. His wife, Branka, was named a Paragon for her achievements. All of House Kondrat joined her newly-made noble House Branka... and vanished with her into the Deep Roads. As time passed and it became more and more clear that Oghren had been abandoned, he became the butt of jokes throughout Orzammar. He took to drink, which didn't especially help. Drunk and humiliated, he challenged another warrior to a Proving over an insult and killed him. The match was meant to be fought to first-blood. As a punishment, he was stripped of his house and barred from bearing arms: The only fate worse for a warrior than exile. |text = Dragon Age: Origins "I'm not saying I should be your first pick for a dance partner at the inaugural ball, but in the Deep Roads, I'm your man." Oghren of House Kondrat was once a promising member of the Warrior Caste. His house was not especially high-ranked, but many of its members, Oghren included, had won notable victories in the Provings and were considered to be rising in prestige. When a Smith Caste family with plenty of money but no political connections offered their daughter in marriage, his family accepted the match. And then everything changed. His wife, Branka, was named a Paragon for her achievements. All of House Kondrat joined her newly-made noble House Branka... and vanished with her into the Deep Roads. As time passed and it became more and more clear that Oghren had been abandoned, he became the butt of jokes throughout Orzammar. He took to drink, which didn't especially help. Drunk and humiliated, he challenged another warrior to a Proving over an insult and killed him. The match was meant to be fought to first-blood. As a punishment, he was stripped of his house and barred from bearing arms: The only fate worse for a warrior than exile. }} }} Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening "Now let's go introduce some darkspawn arses to my foot. Only polite thing to do." Oghren was once married to Branka, Orzammar's sole living Paragon, but she left him to search for the Anvil of the Void. Oghren took to drink, then accidentally killed another warrior in a drunken Proving match. For this mistake, Oghren was stripped of his house and barred from baring weapons -- for a warrior, worse than exile. When the Grey Wardens called for aid from the dwarves, Orzammar's throne was contested and only a Paragon could settle the dispute. Oghren, hoping to find his wife, offered to guide the party through the Deep Roads. But Branka's obsession with the Anvil of the Void had driven her mad. The Wardens helped choose a new king, and Oghren, having lost everything, left with the Wardens. When the Blight was ended, Oghren settled down with his old flame Felsi and had a child. But domestic bliss did not last, and so Oghren travelled to Vigil's Keep in the hopes of becoming a Warden himself. Oghren's passion for strong drink hasn't waned. The Darkspawn Chronicles Oghren was a decorated and highly respected warrior of the Dwarven city of Orzammar--until his wife, the Paragon Branka, made him into a cuckold. Oghren turned to drink, then accidentally killed a young noble while intoxicated. After the dwarves stripped Oghren of his pride and weapons, he left for the surface. He settled in at the Gnawed Noble Tavern in Denerim, ranting about his glory days to anyone who would listen. Category:Dragon Age: Origins codex entries Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening codex entries Category:The Darkspawn Chronicles codex entries Category:Dwarven lore and folklore (codex)